


The Missing Piece

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ed, Oswald and Martin work on a puzzle
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: pieces

Ed walked into the front room of Oswald’s mansion and smiled at the scene before him. Oswald and Martin were sitting on the floor putting together a jigsaw puzzle. Puzzle pieces were strewn around the floor and Oswald’s tongue stuck out from the corner of his mouth as he tried to find the spot for a piece.

Oswald looked up and smiled wide when he saw Ed.

‘Would you like to help us with this puzzle?’ Oswald asked.

‘Of course. I could use a break.’

He went over to Oswald and Martin and sat down, careful not to disturb the puzzle pieces. It seemed that the puzzle was of a school of colorful fish. They worked on the puzzle while Oswald talked excitedly with Martin and Martin excitedly signed back. It really was amazing how quickly Martin and Oswald learned sign language. 

Oswald was such a good Uncle, although if Ed was honest Oswald was a father and a much better father than Ed’s own father. His father had been cold and distance when he wasn’t drunk and angry.

Oswald reached for a puzzle piece at the same time Ed did and their hands brushed. Oswald blushed but didn’t move his hand away as Ed took his hand and intertwined their fingers together.

Oswald’s hand was warm and the skin was surprisingly soft. They sat there holding hands as Oswald blushed and looked up at Ed with big eyes.

Ed just grinned and wanted nothing more than to kiss Oswald’s lips, but there would be time for that later.

Oswald might have called them brothers, but it looked like he had a crush on Ed. Not that Ed was complaining. He had always felt like he was missing a piece, but as it turned out the piece was penguin shaped.


End file.
